A Forbidden Fruit
by AmericanDerp
Summary: College AU. Originally a short drabble I had written by request of a fellow follower, Yao begins to discover how his college choice has drastically affected his love life. ( ! Warning ! : If religion is a sensitive subject for you, do not read this. I will not be held responsible if you become offended from this fic. All hate messages will be deleted or ignored! )


If Yao could do it all over again, he would've never agreed to attend a religion based college in the first place. Hell, who was he kidding, he wasn't even religious to begin with. The only thing that really drew him to the college was the magnificent programs it had for math majors, and free massages they gave out during exams.

Yet, as every day went by, he began to regret that decision every moment of his life. From the protests against gay marriage, to the daily acknowledgement of a god who may or may not exist…and constant preaching about how you must live your life a certain way to even think about a happy afterlife..It was almost too much for him.

Not only that…But he never had planned to fall in love while he was there..Yet this person was much different than everyone else.. Kind..sweet..caring..Yet their love was one that simply couldn't be.

If word had gotten out to the public that Yao had fallen in love for another man, all hell would break loose, as ironic as that sounded.

As always, they had met up in the library that day for a study session. Yao was still pretty uncomfortable about asking him what his feelings were exactly..He did seem to be a little overly kind to Yao..Yet what if he would throw out the same bull shit about religion? He wasn't sure if he could handle such blatant and harsh rejection like that…But..He was young, stubborn. He just_had_ to know.

Kiku, as always, looked up timidly from his book, giving the fellow Asian a small wave as he approached.

"Hello, Yao." He voiced, gentle smile curling on his perfect lips. "How is today treating you?"

"Fine." Was his immediate answer, voice blunt, emotion absent. Not very like Yao in the slightest.

"Is…Everything okay?"

"Can I talk to you, Kiku..?" He began, before immediately adding, "In _private_?"

"Sure.."

Here they were…Hid quite nicely in a back section of the library among rows of books shielding them from any wondering eyes. This was Yao's chance.

"Listen.." Yao began, immediately rubbing his hand against his neck, he was sweating like a sinner in church. Ridiculous, really…How much a single person who potentially cared nothing about him romantically had such a powerful grip over his emotions.

"I..Was really curious on.." He paused, eyes darting down to the floor. Kiku had really nice shoes on today. "Well..What do you think about our friendship..? Do..You see it going anywhere..?"

There was only one sound that had filled the dense silence between the two, books that were once tightly clenched in Kiku's hands had fell onto the floor, clattering softly at their feet. The other was simply shocked at such a confession.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend, I really d-"

And that's all it had taken before Kiku had gripped onto Yao's jacket, holding him close. Yao could feel the warmth of his cheek pressing into his neck, muscles tensing, grip tightening. Could he..Really have felt the same..? Yao's hands gently wrapped around his back, holding him loosely just in case he had thoughts on retracting his grip.  
"Kiku..?"

"Yao.." He whispered, his breath merely a soft shutter. "I..I'm so happy!"

"Oh my god.." Yao couldn't help but have picked up a bit of the slang from the campus, "Kiku..I was so afraid you'd think I was the scum of the earth if I..Is this a joke..?"

"Of course not.." Kiku assured him, "I merely came here because tuition was affordable…I am not even religious."  
Those words lifted the heaviest of burdens off of Yao's chest…He never really knew the healing power words actually possessed.

"Then..If you'll have me..Let's transfer together to a different university, Kiku…This campus is driving me crazy, and I don't know if I could make a fresh start without you.."

"Yes.." Kiku agreed, with a small smile. "I couldn't have said it better, Yao.."


End file.
